Cereal Sea
in (unofficial) (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Easy }} Story Before episode: Tiffi sees a giant purple whale named Dexter who can't move and swim, because the sea is clogged up with trash (cereal). After episode: Tiffi scoops away the cereal using her rowboat spoon (oar). New things *A new element, the candy frog ( ) is introduced. (Brief Description: Can store candies and special candy abilities. Explodes at a desired area when filled.) *Sugar keys are unofficially introduced in level 609, due to redesigning. However, they appear in marmalade. **Four-layered sugar chests are unofficially introduced as well. Levels Cereal Sea breaks just about every trend that has been running up until this point. Moves levels return for the first time in 10 episodes. Another broken trend is the trend of a jelly level being the last level in the world. Level 620, the episode finale and world finale, is an ingredients level. And another broken trend is the number of Jelly levels. It has only six levels in this episode. This episode was also released on a Friday, which is almost unseen. It was also released later in the day than usual. In this episode there are chameleon candies (level 620) which have been absent since level 528. There are also no conveyor belts. The only trends continued in this episode is the trend of a low number of Candy Order levels, with only one being present, similar to Wafer Windmill, and the absence of cake bombs. Lastly, like Wafer Windmill, none of the jelly levels end with 0. Cereal Sea is an easy episode. It has three somewhat hard levels: , and . Overall, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Wafer Windmill. It is also considered the easiest episode in World Seven. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | is introduced |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |110,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |130,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |80,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First level since level 433 |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |12,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |The orders used to be different on mobile version |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Used to be the first level since level 403 |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |This level was originally a level |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |65,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= Boohoo! Someone help me!.png|Boohoo! Someone help me! Hi there! What's the matter.png|Hi there! What's the matter? The sea is clogged up with trash, I can't move!.png|The sea is clogged up with trash, I can't move! Cereal Sea Ending.png|Whee! I'm free again! |-| Levels= Level 606 Reality.png|Level 606 - |link=Level 606 Level 607 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 607 - |link=level 607 Level 608 V4 HTML5.png|Level 608 - |link=Level 608 Level 609 V3 HTML5.png|Level 609 - |link=Level 609 Level 610 V4 HTML5.png|Level 610 - |link=Level 610 Level 611 Reality.png|Level 611 - |link=Level 611 Level 612 V3 HTML5.png|Level 612 - |link=Level 612 Level 613 V4 HTML5.png|Level 613 - |link=Level 613 Level 614 V3 HTML5.png|Level 614 - |link=Level 614 Level 615 Reality.png|Level 615 - |link=Level 615 Level 616 V5 HTML5.png|Level 616 - |link=Level 616 Level 617 V4 HTML5.png|Level 617 - |link=Level 617 Level 618 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 618 - |link=Level 618 Level 619 V3 HTML5.png|Level 619 - |link=Level 619 Level 620 V3 HTML5.png|Level 620 - |link=Level 620 |-| Champion title= Milky Marine.png|Champion title|link=Milky Marine |-| Icon= Cerealsea.png|Episode icon |-| Old map= Cereal Sea Map Mobile.png|Old Mobile/HTML5 map Trivia *The theme of this episode seems to be based on pollution and environment protection. *Old background contains Dexter only. Tiffi does not appear in this background. *This is the first episode since Rainbow Runway (level 433) to have a moves level. *This is the second episode to have all five level types (the first being Gingerbread Glade and the third being Soda Swamp). *This episode has 6 four-coloured levels, breaking the record of Wafer Windmill, which has 5. It used to be a record. Later episodes tend to have a lot of 4-coloured levels, even up to 10 (Kooky Kingdom). *This episode continues the trend of having no cake bombs as they are absent again. *When Tiffi goes to unclog the sea, the text should say, "Don't fret';' I will. . .". *This is the third episode where the episode colour is red. The first was Holiday Hut and the second was Sour Salon. *This episode contains a trend in which every third level starting at level 608 is rated medium or higher. *If you look closely, there is a hazelnut in ingredient levels in the background. *This episode is the fifth episode to take place in the water (the others are Wafer Wharf, Delicious Drifts, Savory Shores, and Soda Swamp). *5 of the 15 levels have been buffed since they were released, a new record. This is an indication of how easy this episode is, compared to the rest of the world. *This episode starts the trend of no jelly levels to be an episode finale. *This episode continues the trend of levels that end in 0 are not jelly levels. *The background on mobile devices does not show about Tiffi wearing the sailor hat. *This episode used to have a quintuplet hexagon level from 616 to 620 - currently being the longest string of hexagon levels in the game. Now Pudding Pagoda has it levels 374 to 378. *The new feature in this episode is relevant to its setting. Candy frog is introduced, the episode takes place in a watery terrain and frogs usually hang around watery terrains in real life. *This episode's background and story is reused for Loopy Lagoon. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Medium episodes Category:Water-themed episodes